monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stegaplatos
The Stegaplatos is a strong Herbivore first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It appears at the end of Low Rank, but can be fought more times in High Rank. Physiology Stegaplatos is very similar to the real life Stegosaurus. It is gold in color, with jagged, orange back plates that turn red when it is enraged. It also has some small spikes on its head. As well as this, it has a bulky body, stout legs, back plates, and a tail with spikes on it (also known as a thagomizer), similarly to Stegosaurus. Habitats It is mostly found in extreme environments like the Dunes. However, it likes to co-exist with Aptonoth, so it can also be found in the Ancestral Steppe, Forest and Hills, Jungle, Deserted Island, and Heaven's Mount. Attacks Taunt: Stegaplatos grunts and walks towards a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Headbutt: Stegaplatos brings its head down and attempts to swipe it at a hunter. This attack is weak. Charge: Stegaplatos rears on its hind legs and then brings them down and charges at a hunter at a high speed. This attack is powerful, and deals knockback if it hits him/her. Tailwhip: Stegaplatos will spin around and swipe its tail at a hunter. This attack is powerful, inflicts Stun, and deals knockback if it hits him/her. Tail Jab: Stegaplatos will swing its tail at a hunter in a quick and light manner. This attack is weak. Earth Jab: When enraged, Stegaplatos's plates changes color from orange to red, and it will bellow, stomp forward, and smack its tail against the ground, causing a tiny earthquake. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Whirlwind: Stegaplatos bellows, and then proceeds to spin around in circles, attempting to hit hunters with its tail. The Stegaplatos gradually spins faster and faster until it swings its tail into the air, sending hunters flying if it is successful. The last spin is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO, and if it hits a wall, it will make the wall crumble down. Rage Stomp: Stegaplatos bellows, raises its forelegs, and smashes them on the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Intro Location: Dunes Area 13/14 Synopsis: In the desert, an Alligius gets knocked off a cliff by a spiky tail. It bounces off the edges of the cliff and finally slides on the ground, injured. After several attempts, it gets up and notices the hunter. It then roars and charges at him/her, but it is too late, as the hunter has retreated to another area. Later, on the cliff, a pack of Genprey and Jaggi are harassing a baby Apceros-esque Herbivore covered in back plates and equipped with a spiky, thagomizer-like tail. Later, a bellow is heard, and the mother thunders in and scatters the Bird Wyverns with one swing of its spiky tail. The hunter enters the area to see the two herbivores eating the desert vegetation, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Stegaplatos and Alligius are mortal enemies, similar to the the relationship between Stegosaurus and Allosaurus. *Stegoplatos and Aptonoth like to be near each other, similar to how Parasaurolophus can be found near Stegosaurus in Primal Carnage. *When low on stamina, Stegaplatos will fall over when doing tail and stomp-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Stegaplatos will eat any nearby vegetation. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore